


Killian's Modern Clothing

by flslp87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87
Summary: When Killian shows up to take Emma on their first date, he is no longer wearing his pirate garb.  Ever wondered who took him shopping?





	

 

"See you tonight" was all he managed to say and as Emma left Granny's he sank onto the nearest chair.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "Now what?"

He wasn't sure how long he sat there reliving the moments when Emma asked him out on a date.  He had promised her he knew how to plan an evening out, and he bloody well was determined to do just that, but where to start?

Granny walked by on her way to the kitchen and with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye said, "Congratulations.  Have you given any thought to your plans?"

He felt his face heat up, and ran his hand through his hair causing it to be more disheveled than normal.  Looking up at her, he sheepishly confessed, "I only wish to make Emma happy, yet I know nothing about the courtship rules of this realm."

Granny looked at him over the top of her glasses, "Well I suspect it's just like courting in any other realm, take her to dinner and show her a good time."

Killian's eyebrow went high when he heard that. "Really?  Well, I am quite good at that," he smirked.

"Oh you," Granny snickered at him.  "Get outta here and go plan a lovely date for your lass.   Treat her like a lady and make her feel special.  Can you do that?"

Already making plans, Killian thanked the widow Lucas and wandered out of the diner in search of the perfect way to spend an evening wooing his Swan.

\----

He eventually ended up down by the lake, sitting on a bench, watching couples meander along the path.  His attention was caught by one particular couple, maybe because she had blonde hair like his Swan, he didn't know, but the man pulled his companion close and Killian could see him rubbing his hands, both hands, up and down the woman's back. He was reminded of what that demon, Peter Pan had said about his being a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem.  He didn't want to be that man.  He wanted to be a man who had two hands to hold his lady, if she so desired.  Was it possible that the Crocodile had his hand?  Could it be returned? Determined to find out, Killian went to see his old nemesis.

~~~~~

Stepping out of Gold's shop, Killian looked down at his left hand. He flexed it, made a fist with it and then repeated the process.  He hadn't seen it in hundreds of years so it felt strange, different.  And no matter what Gold said, he was not going to go back to the man he was before.  He had changed, not only for himself, but because of Emma.  And tonight, in his quest to win her heart, he planned to make sure that he showed her a time that she soon would not soon forget. 

Strolling along the street back toward Granny's, Killian thought about his plans for the evening.  Should they go to dinner at Granny's, or someplace new?  Should they go to one of those moving picture shows that Emma's boy loved?  So engrossed in his musings he ran into Henry, literally.  

"Whoa, Hook! Are you ok?"  

A perplexed look on his face, Killian responded, "I'm fine lad, why do you ask?"  

"Oh maybe because I called your name a few times and you didn't answer."  

"Sorry, lad.  I must have been lost in my thoughts," he responded rather absently. "How may I be of assistance?"  

Henry didn't say anything as he had noticed Killian’s left hand and found himself staring. "Is that yours?"  

Holding it up, Hook looked at it, "Aye, it's mine.  Your grandfather restored it just moments ago."  

"But why?" Henry asked a slight frown on his face. "You didn't do it because you thought my mom would like you better, did you?"  

"Well," Killian started to say before reaching up and scratching behind his ear, "I thought..." then he hesitated, unsure how much to say. 

Henry just looked up at him and shook his head before rolling his eyes and answering, "She won't care.  She likes you, you know?"  

Giving Henry that cocky, self-assured smile he was known for, Killian quipped, "Really? She said that?" He tucked his thumb and hook into his belt, "So my boy, are you going to tell me why you were looking for me?"  

Blushing a bit, Henry stammered, “Well, she is my mom, and you are going on a date with her so I thought I should ask you what your plans were for tonight.  I’m just checking up on things, you know?” 

Raising his brows at the lad’s protectiveness, Killian answered, "Dinner, a stroll along the pier, maybe a talk in the park.  Do you suppose those activities would make her happy?” 

Henry nodded his head, "That sounds great to me and I know just the place,” he cocked his head.  “Come with me, I’ll show you."  

Curious as to what he had in mind, Killian followed Henry to a small Italian eatery that was off of the beaten path.  Once reservations were made and they were on their way back toward the main part of town, they passed a clothing shop and Henry stopped to stare at some vests that were behind the picture window. "Henry lad, do you need something?"  

Henry turned toward him, a gleam in his eye, "No, but you do."  

Killian frowned down at him, "I happen to like my leathers. Why should I get new ones?"  

Looking out toward the street, Henry waved at the people milling around, "See all of those people?"  

"Aye, what do those people have to do with this store?"  

"In the Enchanted Forest, they are different people and dress differently.  In Storybrooke, they dress in modern clothing.  Now that Storybrooke is your home, it's time for you to dress like it."  

Killian stood there a moment, looking out over the streets of Storybrooke thinking that maybe the lad was right.  "And you think your mother would approve of new modern clothing?"  

Henry grinned, "I know she would.  You game?” 

"Lead the way," Killian answered, his voice rather hesitant.  

Once inside Killian wandered around, touching the different colors and fabrics. Looking at the many choices, he glanced at Henry, "Just how does one procure these garments?"  

Picking up a red plaid shirt, he responded, "You pick something out, try it on, then pay. How about this one?"  

Killian looked at the garment that Henry was holding aloft, and eyebrows going high, exclaimed, "You think I should dress like your grandfather David?"  

"No, huh?  How about this?" he asked holding up a brown blazer.  

"Now I should dress like the cricket?” He continued to wander around the store and finally picked up a few things. “Maybe some trousers to go with these,” he said, holding up a shirt and a vest. 

Henry rolled his eyes, and chose a pair of black jeans off of a table, "How about these?"  

Killian fingered the garment and looked at him with a dubious expression on his face, "And these trousers, they are comfortable?"  

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, once you get them broken in."  

Killian gave him a perplexed look, "Broken in?"  

"Sure, you know washed and worn several times."  

"Ah. And the ties with which to fasten them.  Where are those?"  

Henry moved aside the fold of the garment and pointed out a metal strip, "No ties, you move this up and down to close them. It's called a zipper."  

Killian ran his finger along the sharp edge of the metal, and looked at Henry with a slight grimace on his face. Henry immediately pulled another package off of another shelf and laid it on the growing pile in Killian's arms, "Here, these go under those jeans.  They will," and his voice got softer, "protect your _boys_ , so to speak."  

Killian looked down at the package, then back up at Henry and with raised brows asked, "My boys?"  

Rolling his eyes, he pointed to the picture on the front of the package, "Yes, you know.  Your boys."  

Feeling the tips of his ears grow hot, Killian looked at the picture, and tipped his chin slightly, "Ah.  I find the words of your realm very strange," he said somewhat softly.  

He had turned to go to the "fitting room" when Henry’s voice stopped him, "Oh and Killian?"  

"Yes lad?"  

"You can't try on those," and he pointed to the package on top, " until you buy them."  

Without commenting, he took his pile of clothing into the room to "try on” as Henry called it, the new garments.  Having no difficulty with the shirt and the vest, he pulled off his leathers, and put on the new trousers.  As Henry had said he couldn't put on the, reading the name off of the package, _boxer briefs_ , he took extra care pulling them up and closing the front.  They fit snug on his backside and through his thighs, not having much give like his soft leathers.   

"Henry lad," he called.  "These trousers are a touch form fitting."  

"That’s how they’re supposed to fit.  They're called skinny jeans.  My mom will love you in them, you'll see."  

"I guess I will trust you then," he murmured as he removed the garments, almost unmanning himself with the offending metal closure.   _That_ , he thought,  _will take some getting used to._   

He set the garments on the counter and reached into his pocket for his pouch of doubloons when his attention was drawn to a most wonderful sight to behold over in the corner. Almost as if in a trance he walked over and stroked the leather. Butter soft, just like his. Taking it off the wire he weighed it, finding it lighter than his long duster. Pulling off his long coat, he shrugged into the lighter one, "What do you think lad?  Is it me?"   

Henry looked at the new coat and shrugged, "Sure, if you like it."   

New garments procured, they walked back to Granny's.  Killian smiled down at Henry, "Thank you for your help today lad.   Anything else?"  

Henry stood there for a moment with his hands in his pockets, lost in thought. "Why don't I wait and walk with you to the loft, just in case, you know, you get nervous."   

Curious as to what he was thinking, Killian responded, "I accept that offer, if you will be so kind as to do me a favor while I dress.  Will you go to the florist and find a perfect long stem red rose that I may present to your mother?"  

Henry grinned, "Smooth move, Hook.  Sure."  

While Henry was off on his mission, Killian showered and changed into his new garments.  He had to admit that the denims felt much better with the boxer briefs under them.  

Looking down at his newly restored left hand, he realized what it was missing.  Taking his satchel from the closet, he opened the hidden compartment and took out a pouch. Inside was a ring that he had kept close for many years. According to Liam, it had belonged to their mother, but with little time left to reflect, he slipped it on the small finger, of his newly restored hand, just as there was a knock at the door.  

Walking toward the loft, Henry at his side, he felt a peace, he had not felt in many years.   

"Ready?” asked Henry.  

"Aye lad.  And you are sure your mother will approve of my new look?  I did look devilishly handsome in my leathers and long duster," Killian responded pulling his jacket down in front.    

Henry walked all around him, "You look good.  Now quit stalling,” he replied rolling his eyes in typical teenage fashion, as he handed him the rose. With one last, “Go," he gently directed the pirate toward the stairs.   

**Author's Note:**

> So can we make this Capt Cobra scene canon? Let me know what you think?


End file.
